


6 Skeletons, Two Y/N's.

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Boss - Freeform, Child Reader, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Remade, Remake, Six Skeletons One Maid inspired, Spicyhoney - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Papyrus (Undertale), Tsunderes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), a house full of skeletons one badass kid, author is gay for blACK, black loves kids, finally bitch, genderless reader, haha - Freeform, hhh - Freeform, i love it, lowkey, papcest - Freeform, two y/ns, we STAN, wowie a tag for it, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: You moved into a mansion. Very nice. However, what you didn't know is that your parents would FUCKING LEAVE. You were only a 12 year old! How would you survive? Well, you could, you were just being dramatic. One morning, you decide to make pancakes. When you discover you have no sugar, you venture to your neighbors house, to borrow some. Little did you know, for a cup of sugar, you'd make so many entertaining friends.And maybe an enemy.(CHILD READER)(NO SMUT; ONLY FLUFF)(NO INTENDED PEDOPHILIA)(REMAKE OF AN OLD STORY)





	1. Please Gimmie Sugar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> It's back, y'all. It's b a c k. I'm so sorry for making this. Or remaking this. At least it's better written and had more of a serious tone this time.

 

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

 

The clock babbled on, the sound ringing out to your ears, and every click only made you more aware of the fact that you were painfully alone. Not emotionally, no, but physically. Your family had left you to yourself, and went on a trip without you. Though, you see where they were coming from, you really shouldn't leave a 12-year-old  child alone. And yes, our parents were fairly rich, but we literally had just moved!

And they'd be gone for a few months. But- they already taught you essential survival skills, and maybe a bit more. You shook your head. You sat up, and your bed was comfy, but not comforting enough. You got up and waded your way to the door, opened and closing it softly. But it was only you.

Walking down the stairs, you giggled to yourself as he thought of a stupid video you had once seen before. About stairs. You made it to the kitchen. It was morning. What could you make yourself?

...

 

Pancakes!

 

You grinned as you raced to the pantry, pulling out everything you needed. Baking soda, salt, flour, ...You didn't have sugar. How could anyone forget the SUGAR?! You almost went into blind rage when you realized that you had neighbors. You could just ask them! easy. You put the dry ingredients down, as you opened your door, cold air smacking your face as you coughed. You closed the door. It would be a quick trip, so no need to lock the door.

As you ran to the next estate, you noticed an abundance of machines and puzzles. One that caught your eye was a bunch of X's on the ground. You stepped on one. It turned into an O. You squeaked as it changed, before you grinned. There were multiple X's. Maybe you could.. Turn them all into O? This was your challenge for a while. The X's turned to O's, but you were challenged. You had turned this X to an O, but the one in front of you, which lead to the button, was already an O. What could you do? Well, the only sensible thing a kid would do. Jump. You jumped over it, as pressed the button with forward roll, ending up kneeling.

You smiled happily. You did it. You turned to see a prize unlocked. A figure of Mettaton! You raced towards it. Toys. T o y s. But- it was a short-lived passion. Next thing you know, you were in a net, your face squished against it. You cursed to yourself.

You hear slow clapping, and you tried to turn toward whoever was doing it. When you did, you saw a skeleton. One with sharp, sharp fangs, and shark spikes. He wore red and black. Edgy, you thought. Very edgy. Oh well.

"Hey dude," You started, your voice cracking. You slowed down, before breathing in. "You got any sugar?" You sounded genderless; the way you liked it.

"YOU'RE BETTER OFF ASKING THE CHUBBY BLUE DISGRACE, HUMAN." The monster seemed to glare at you.

You grinned.

 

You were an asshole. It was valid for him to glare.

 

"Did you make this trap?" You asked. "It's very elaborate, tricking me with a puzzle, and then the Mettaton statue, only for me to never have my prize." The skeleton blushed as he barked with arrogant laughter.

 

"WELL- YES- OBVIOUSLY, I AM THE SMARTEST HERE AND A-"

 

"There are more of you?"

 

"OF THERE IS, BUT THEY HAVE NO USE. I'M THE GREATEST."

 

"Well, can I meet the 'chubby blue disgrace' that you were talking about for a moment? I need the sugar."

 

"NO."

 

"No?"

 

"EXACTLY. ANYWAY, WHY ARE YOU ON MY PROPERTY?"

 

"I need sugar for pancakes. I came here to ask for some."

 

"OH." His face tumbled into cruelness. "WELL, THE QUICKER YOU GET YOUR DAMNED SUGAR, ANOTHER ANNOYANCE OUT OF MY LIFE. COME ALONG, AND KEEP UP!"

 

Your squirmed against the ever so tight material.

 

"Can you help me out?!" You yelled.

 

He looked back, smirking. "NO." And he continued to walk arrogantly, strutting everything he had in that walk.

 

...

 

Dick.

 

You sighed. You'd have to cut this net. So sad. You reached into your pocket. You pulled a pocket knife that your father had given you. Beginning to cut away, you rested a bit, well, until you fell. You sat up as you followed the asshole of a skeleton, that you had sort of liked. Well, kind of. He reminded you of... well, you.

 

You were so short compared to the skeleton. You were about 5'2. He was like, a giant! Deciding to fuck with him, you latch onto his leg.

 

"WHAT THE FU-MHPH!!?!" He exclaimed vividly as you laughed. You had basically scaled him, and you were sitting on his shoulders. You covered his mouth with your hands.

"Shhh," You giggled. "No one has to know I'm here. C'mon, we can be friends! Someone as great as you can't miss out on being adored, huh?" He glared at you with burning hate. He gripped your arm, hard. You winced.

 

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS, HUMAN. IT'S MUCH MORE FUN FOR EVERYONE TO FEAR ME." He grinned maniacally.

 

Then you smiled. "I don't fear you; what are you going to do now?" His grip tightened.

 

"WELL," He started. "I CAN'T KILL A CHILD. WELL, I COULD, BUT YOUR PATHETIC PARENTS WOULD'VE CRIED TOO MUCH FOR ME. NOT THAT I CARE. AND YOU'RE ONLY HERE FOR SUGAR. I DON'T REALLY CARE. FINISH YOUR TASK AND LEAVE ME BE." He seemed the growl this out.

 

As you smirked, you nodded. "Yup! Got it!" You pat his skull.

 

"STOP IT." He said, his cheeks coating in red. You giggled, nodding. You both walked to the door. Well, he carried you on his shoulders. The doorframe looked like an enemy.

"DUCK." He grunted, as you felt his gloves clutch at your legs. You nodded as you leaned down, your ear resting on the top of his skull, and your arms wrapping around his neck. He walked inside. Once you felt the warm again, you sat up, squirming. The skeleton you were riding had been holding one of your squishy thighs with his hand, to keep you stable, as he took off his jacket and boots.

 

Without them, you decided, he looked much more docile. "WOULD YOU RATHER WALK, OR SIT ON A SHOULDER? YOU'RE TOO HEAVY TO SIT ON BOTH OF THEM." Was he suggesting that he wasn't infact weak, but you were fat?? Rude. "OR SHOULD I DROP YOU?" He cackled.

 

You scooted over to his broad shoulder, perched as you waved your legs, back and forth, back and forth. You saw a slight smile, soon replaced by a smirk on the skeleton's face. Did he actually enjoy your company? Maybe he has a soft spot for kids.

 

The next thing you hear is a low conversation. Your sharp ears picked it up. The skeleton moved as you squeaked. The conversation stopped, and was replaced with footsteps.

Soon, you see two more skeletons. One like the one you were riding, and another much smaller. However, they both seemed... depressed? Snobbish? From the way they were dressed. One had an orange hoodie, the other a black jacket. The one with the black looked like a possible relation to the one you were riding.

 

Then you realized they were staring. Right at you. You glanced back. Was there something to look at?

 

"boss, don' tell me ya kidnapped a human ki-"

  
"OF COURSE N-"

  
"That's right. Boss stole me. I am his illegitimate love child."

 

All three turned to stare at you. 'Boss's eyes seemed to water. It seemed he liked being called that name.

 

"okay, what?" The orange one spoke. He sounded so confused. "no way black had a kid." Black? His name was Black?

 

"Boss Black!" You gurgled, laughing. That sounded funny. Though, Black seemed to look painfully happy. Like he wanted to smile, but didn't. You just popped his skull. He scowled immediately as your face went blank.

 

"Naw. I'm your neighbor. I'm here for some Sugar, to make pancakes."

 

"that's it?" The short slob didn't seem to like you, and infact, was glaring at you with so much hatred that you could scream in terror.

 

"Yup. Now, can I have some?"

 

"dunno," The Carrot interrupted. "ask sans."

 

"Who the actual fu- freak, is Sans?" You tried not to curse while under other people's roofs. It was a policy your parents had made. You disliked it, but obeyed. If you didn't, there would be consequences.

 

"PAPYRUS' BROTHER." Boss commented. Then you heard steps. Another Boss and Carrot looking dude entered.

 

"I'V HEARD MY NAME?? AM I NEEDED HERE?" He asked, a smile on his face dazzling. His eyes went over to you. Then back to Boss.

 

"BLACK, DON'T TELL ME YOU KIDNAPPED, OR WORSE, HURT A CHIL-"

  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE EXPECT THAT OF ME?? WHY DO YOU THINK I'D STOOP DOWN TO THAT LEVE-"

  
"BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE GREATEST PERSON. YOU ALREADY GIVE Y/N A HARD TIME AS IT IS."

 

Y/N? Why was your name mentioned? "He doesn't give me a hard time." You said, looking over to the skeleton. He looked taken aback. So did the others. Black however, was in awe of you. He quickly switched it to arrogance, though.

 

"SEE, IDIOTS? I'M SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY."

  
"I didn't say tha-"

  
"WHATEVER."

 

You smiled softly. Papyrus looked up at you, buzzed on what to do. Then he held out his arms. "HUMAN. I'M SURE YOU'D LIKE MY ARMS BETTER THEN THE SHOULDERS OF BLACK??" He sounded and looked anxious. So did everyone else. You were confused. Why did they look so scared?

 

"No thank you, Papyrus. I like Boss Black better."

 

Papyrus shook. "ARE YOU SURE?"

 

You nodded.

 

"NOT EVEN A LITTLE?? YOU DON'T WANT TO JUMP INTO MY ARMS, HUMAN?"

 

"Nope."

 

Papyrus let his arms drop, sighing. "ALRIGHT; I WON'T FORCE YOU. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE THOUGH, Y/N?" He said this tentatively, not sure if that was your name.

 

"I need Sugar, Paper." After all, Papyrus was a type of paper.

 

"???" Paper expressed. "WHY DID YOU CALL ME PAPER?? ARE WE FRIENDS?? IS THIS A FRIEND NICKNAME?" He seemed excited.

 

"It was either Paper, Pap-si, or Paparus. Take your choice." You looked over to the others while Papyrus was making his mind up. "What's your names? I need to make nicknames." Though you already had some in mind. Carrot cake, and Sasuke Brood-chiha.

 

"Not that I need them. I have some already." Papyrus spoke up, finally, interrupting you.

 

"I SHALL GO WITH PAPARUS! IT IS FITTING SINCE YOU ARE A CHILD! I SHALL BE THE BEST FATHER FIGURE!" He seemed excited. You couldn't help but snort and giggle.

 

"Can- I have Sugar, though? Maybe Sasuke Brood-chiha can help me." You giggled as you pointed to the small edgy one. Carrot cake snickered, as well as Paparus. Boss Black just smirked.

 

"fuck ya too, ya lil' shit."

 

"RED! DO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!"

 

You sighed. You hopped off of Boss, and walked to the kitchen. There, you saw a human maid, cleaning the counter. "Y/N?" You asked, and the human turned. She had beautiful eyes... were you gay? Lesbian? Both? Who knew. All you know was that she was stunning, even in a maid outfit.

 

"Yes, Mast-" She saw you. She walked up to you. "Did- anyone bring you here in particular?" She asked.

 

"Mr. Black."

 

She took that abrasively. "Did he hurt you?"

 

"No. I just want some sugar for my pancakes."

 

She nodded. You watched her pour you a cup of sugar, and she was just about to give it to you when- "MS. Y/NNNNN!" Came from a whiny voice. You sighed. She put a Sugar on a shelf.

 

"Come with me. I'll give you your Sugar soon." You sighed as he took her hand, and you both went up the stairs. You saw a small blue skeleton, but he didn't seem so small when you were on the ground. Just smaller then Boss.

 

"Y/N! I REALLY JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU MY RECENT PUZZLE! YOU SEE, I-" The skeleton saw you. You waved. He seemed to get stars in his eyes. You already knew what to nickname him. Galaxy.

 

"OHMYGOSH!" He hugged you. "YOU'RE A TOTALLY CUTE HUMAN!" He giggled as he squeezed your cheeks.

 

"..."  No words from you. Until now. "I want my sugar." and you turned out the room, walking down to stairs.

 

Then you bumped into someone. A skeleton. He had a blue jacket. A smile, which was tight. "a kid?" His voice was lazy. Slobbish. So, you knew what to call him.

 

"Sup, trashbag." His form only fit the description. And besides, you had no filter.

 

"heh. what are you doing here, human? who even let you in?" His eye lit up blue. Intimidation filled you, but none was shown.

 

"I need sugar. Mr. Black let me in."

 

"sugar, huh? if i give you some, will you leave?"

 

 

You nodded. You put your hands behind your back, crossing your fingered. You were lying!~

 

He went into the kitchen, you following him. You saw Carrot cake there, holding the Sugar bag. "Hey! Carrot cake! Lift me up to get the cup o' sugar Y/N poured me."

 

Carrot cake looked around. "me?" You nodded. He sighed as he picked you up easily. You reached for the sugar, and clutched it into your arms. "Thanks!"

 

He sets you down. "It's been nice meeting you all, but I outta get going!" You laughed. You ran to the door, walking out. A few steps out the door, ALMOST EVERY SKELETON YOU HAD SEEN WAS THERE!! Except Sasuke. He must have been brooding.

 

"HUMAN!" Paparus had yelled happily. "MAY I ASK HOW YOU'VE EVEN GOT HERE? HOW OLD ARE YOU, AND WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?"

 

"..I moved into the mansion next door, y'know?" Like that wasn't a big deal, you thought. "I'm this many," You held up 4 fingers with a giggle. Trash bag's face tumbled into guilt. "Nah. I'm 12. And my parents are away. On a trip. For a few months, at most."

 

"..I SEE. SO YOU HAVE NO ONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?" Boss seemed like he wanted to object Paparus with something, but kept quiet.

 

"I can take care of myself. Sides,-"

 

"HUMAN, YOU MUST COME OVER TOMORROW. NO SMALL CHILD CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES, AND ONE AS PITIFUL AS YOU SURELY CANNOT." Boss smirked.

 

Rude.

 

"I'll think about it," You gave him a pair of finger guns, as if he expected you to immediately comply.  "But, until then, I'll be at my house."

 

As you walked off, Galaxy yelled "HUMAN!! I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR NAME!"

 

You looked back with a lazy grin, one like Trash Bag's. "Y/N. But- call me Nexus." And with that, you disappeared.

 

 

They already had a Y/N in their life. They didn't need another person with the same name.

 

Besides, what's the danger of telling them your XBOX gamertag as something to call you? You'd respond either way, since people usually called you Nexus in in-game matches.

 

...

 

Well.

 

That was eventful.

 


	2. Faster!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get passed around like the Olympic Torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkasjgjkJhjsgjkskjhg i'm so sorry for not updating forgive me,,,

 

 

"Faster Boss, Faster!!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

You were currently riding the 7 feet monster's shoulders, cheering and laughing like you were on a carnival ride. Boss was NOT enjoying himself too the fullest, but it was fun to see him suffer. But you knew he liked it to some extent.

"HUMAN, SHUT UP!"

Heh. Some extent. You wrapped your legs around his neck. This was more fun then last time! As you giggled, you guys ran inside the house, only to bump into someone. It was Carrot Cake. Boss fell from the impact, and you lost your balance, falling off.

None of them were quick enough to catch you, and you slammed to the floor. After a quick beat of silence, you started to cry. Pain washed over you.

Not knowing what to do for.. human injuries, nor did they know what was wrong, Boss pushed the 'Ashtray' towards you, and he went off to find the only other human. Other Y/N.

"nexus. uhm... where does it hurt?" It was the only thing he could say to your wailing. Whimpering, you whispered out "My knee."

Cursing to himself, Carrot picked you up bridal style, roughly as well, making you yelp in pain. He winced himself, though he didn't apologize. Instinctually, you nuzzled into his warmth, making him gasp.

He only walked faster, trying to find Y/N. He bumped into Galaxy, who had only taken a few seconds to see the situation. "PAPY! WH-" "sh." 'Papy' dumped you in Galaxy's arms, who had seem confused in general.

Carrot ran off as your pained whines got louder. "HUMAN! ARE YOU.. OKAY?" He seemed as worried as he could be. You enjoyed the emotion in his voice, though. Shaking your heard, you gasped as another bout of pain emerged.

He seemed concerned, and he ran throughout the house, holding you securely. He then saw.. Sasuke Brood-chiha. Fuckk... Whining, you hid your face in Blue's clothing, making him tremble. Handing you off to the emo, you jerked back from him.

"the fuck's wrong with ya?" He growled at you. Tears as big as your dreams flowed down your cheeks, and that made him feel... powerful. Maybe he was fucked up, or there was something wrong, but he knew he did that. Or maybe the pain got worse.

Giving in, you nuzzled into him, trying to find any sense of comfort. He jolted before he growled, turning slightly red. "shut up, kid." He said, sitting down on the floor. Cradling you into your arms, he looked off, holding you close.

Who knew that the meanest of all of them was the best at comforting. Wrapping your arms around him, you calmed yourself down. Hearing footsteps, you looked out, to see almost everyone, not including you or Sasuke, running towards you two, with a first aid kit.

Paparus and Galaxy had been crying dramatic tears of concern. Boss was flushed in frustration. Carrot had stuck to cursing himself. Trashbag seemed to glare at you. Feeling overwhelmed, you squeaked, hiding your face in Red's jacket once more.

Y/N came up to you, kneeling. Red let you go, surprisingly gently, and laid you onto the ground. He stood up, and went over to the crowd of skeletons. Y/N looked at your knee. She sprayed Anti-septic, making you yelp.

After that, she wrapped a bandage over it, and then she let you stand up on your own. You gave her a hug, wiping your tears. Ignoring the worried and pestering skeletons you walked to Red, and gave Red a hug.

"Thank you." You smiled, grateful.

"shut up, nexus."


	3. oh god oh fuck they'e drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title explains it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this crackheaded story still exists so why not update it

"C'mon, Galaxy!! Snort it with me!!!" You lowered your head close to the table, where you had put a line of sugar. You pretended it was crack, obviously, but you had to wonder, what did sugar actually do if you snorted it?

The most eccentric skeletons were hanging out at your house today. They had asked to see your 'living conditions'. Of course, you obliged. Boss had criticized all the cleaning around the house, and you had to remind him that you were only 12 and could only do so much.

Paparus took a much more cheerful aspect to it. He complimented the décor around the house, and even the backyard area.

Galaxy had just been amazed the whole time, and honestly, it confused you on how one single person could be so enraptured on your home.

Currently, you made Black Tea, only because Black wanted something to fit his 'palate'. Black Tea, however, was bitter, unless you added milk and sugar. Galaxy didn't enjoy it as much as Black and Papyrus, so he dumped in a bunch of sweetener and milk, only to chug it down, quickly.

"Heh. Don't choke on that." You laughed, patting the skeleton's back. You remembered that Black had liked puzzles. These three acted alike, so they must have similar interests, yes?

"Let's do a puzzle!" You decided, running up and going to the closet. You opened the door and saw a mountain of boxes. Pushing past the board games, you glanced at the Uno cards. You guys could play that afterwards. Stuffing those in your pocket, you grabbed a puzzle. It was 300 pieces, and the picture was of donuts! Perfect!

You went back the table, wiping down the sugar. The skeletons seemed confused, but cheerful, if anything.

"AH! MOST DELIGHTFUL, Y/N." Paparus complimented, putting his tea down as he opened the box. Black scoffed.

"SHE'S ONLY A CHILD." Black argued. It was only a puzzle. You winced at the pronoun, making them all look at you.

"I prefer they, but go off, I guess." Black looked rather guilty.

  
"I SEE. I'LL MAKE NOTE OF THAT." Black mumbled, setting his tea down as well. He started to scatter out the pieces so you all could work on it.

  
You soon all started to work on it, and you believed Galaxy was doing the most work, honestly. He had already put the pieces together of 3 separate donuts. He just had to connect them.

  
"You're doing pretty good, dude!" You smiled brightly. Galaxy got this look, his cheeks lighting up electric blue.

  
"I KNOW! I AM PRETTY GOOD AT EVERYTHING, NATURALLY!"

  
"BUT APPARENTLY YOU CAN'T DRINK TEA?" Black smirked. Papyrus snickered for a second as you sighed.

  
"Boss Black, please don't start? Can't we just get along?" Black growled in his own hatred but he stewed silently from now on.

You guys continued the puzzle, giving each other pieces, and soon you all completed it!

  
"Let's seal it!" You grinned. All of them looked confused.

  
"IF I MAY ASK, WHAT IS 'SEALING', NEXUS?" Paparus asked.

  
You grinned. "Let me show you!" You reached into the box and took out a bottle. Uncapping it, you wiped the substance over the finished puzzle.  
"We let it dry, and then no one can ever disassemble this puzzle again! It's truly finished!"

  
They all grinned. A memory was made with their new friend, though Black would never call you his friend. You're a human, and not even that, a child.

  
"Now.." You mumbled, pulling out the Uno cards. "We really play, boys." You went to the kitchen, grabbing a few coke bottles. The actual glass kind. They were rare, but if you knew where to get them, you could. Grabbing a bottle opener, you went back into the room.

  
You handed them each a coke. Not knowing what it is, but not wanting to take the chance to sound ignorant, they all took the bottle opener, uncapped it, and proceeded to drink from it.

  
When you finished setting up the cards, they had all finished their pop. You only had taken a few stray sips so far, but other then that, you were fine.

  
You all started to play. Black seemed to be in the lead, and was actually pretty good. Papyrus next, then you, then Blue.

"U- _*hic*_ U-NO." Black announced. He was basically vibrating. You had to believe this was because of the soda.

"N-NOT SO FAST!" Galaxy cheered, he then proceeded to lay down cards as said. "+4, +4,+4, THE COLOR IS RED, +2, +2, +2, UNO," Then he laid down a final +2 card. "U-UNO OUT!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Galaxy just went from last to winner. That was.. amazing?? You felt bad for who.. ever had to receive that.

  
Papyrus then randomly burst into orange magical tears. He held his skull in his gloved hand, and with a sob, he yelled in pure agony,

 

"I-IT WASN'T EVEN Y-YOUR _**FUCKING**_ TURN!"


	4. are they pining? idk lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you fluster the fuck out of boss lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,, you can tell that the flustering of boss is so self indulgent tbh,, I love him way too much. this story also strays off the normal path of the story, and only one skeleton wins the original y/n's heart. I already know who it is, but you gotta guess who lmao
> 
>  
> 
> of course, I've made this chapter a little gay because to no fucking surprise, author is unable to write anything that doesn't have papcest in it lmao,,
> 
> watch out for the two chapters because they're gonna be gay and exciting,, probably lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> also, should i make a tumblr for this story?? a discord?? just say in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> speaking of comments, those get me excited to write!! please, send in as many as you want/can! they really help. even if it's just saying how much you liked the chapter, it still is very ispirational!

The air ran through your hair as you giggled, chasing Galaxy, who had been very keen on escaping your chaotic clutches. If he ran faster, you would as well. You wouldn’t be bested by him! Laughing, you hear a familiar voice scold you, doting, even. “HUMAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU? STOP RUNNING SO FAST! YOU’RE GOING TO FALL AGAIN. NOT THAT I CARE, OR ANYTHING.” 

 

You laughed as you slowed down, looking over to the one you liked the most out of all of them. “Gotcha, Boss Black!” You smiled. Paparus had invited you on a picnic, along with the rest of the skeletons. Blue and Papyrus were keen to go, but the rest of them, not so much. When Y/N said that she’d be delighted to come, Sans switched his opinion, subtly. When you decided to come, Black had basically been coddling you this whole time since you came!

 

Black blushed a fierce red, before he huffed, sitting down. Orange chuckled. “you looked pretty flustered there, edgelord.” Orange seemed… well, the slightest bit his namesake. You had to wonder if they were pining, even just a little.  Before Orange could respond, Papyrus piped up and said, 

“I MUST AGREE! YOU LOOKED ADORABLE FOR A SECOND!” He was much more straightforward. You felt your cheeks getting hot. Were they pining?? Really?????   


Black flushed in red, and he hit the two on the head, giving them marks. “SHUT UP!” Then he stomped off, like the tsundere he was. The two only chuckled, shutting their mouths up for a bit.

 

You giggled as you stared at the flush one walk away. He really was.. cute. You stopped chasing Galaxy for a moment, just to stare.  You looked down at the ground, and saw flowers… midnight blue, flowers.This was surprising.

 

You sat yourself down, wearing jean shorts, and a T-shirt. You picked the flowers, weaving them is such a way that they made a crown. They looked beautiful in the sunlight. Sans, pressured by his brother to have a better relationship with you, sat beside you.

 

“what are ya makin’ there, kid?” He asked, smile tight. You didn’t like it when he smiled like that. Smiling the hugest you could, you said, 

“Oh, just a flower crown. Want one?” 

 

Sans looked the slightest bit confused, only for a flower crown with vibrant purple flowers to be placed on his head. He looked up at it, and then said, “you’ve put me in quite the _orchid_ situation kid..”  You giggle at the terrible pun. what the fuck was that oh my god,, Anyway, you go and find more flowers to make more crowns! This is good,,

 

You go and weave some more, coming back with some for all of them. Black was back by this time. By the time you all got to the place, it was late afternoon. The sun was setting, now. You run up to Galaxy, tackling him, even. You place a light blue flower crown on his head and kiss his nose. He lit up bright blue, before chuckling. “THANKS, HUMAN!” You then go up to Orange, him laying down on a beach chair. You pull him in for a hug, which is comfortable, considering his hoodie. You place the flower crown on him and kiss his cheek! “Happy crifmas!” You laugh, running off. You did this for almost all the skeletons. 

 

When you got to Black, you stared up at him. Black looked down at you expectantly. “HUMAN. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO OFFER?” He scowled.

 

“Nope!~” You lied. Black almost fell, like in those animes! “Nah,” You laughed, “Just jokin’.”  You pull out that midnight blue flower crown from earlier, and place it on his head. You also made a bracelet and a ring. “Here you go, flower king!” You joked.

 

He flushed again, looking to his side. “I-I SUPPOSE I’LL LET MYSELF LOOK FOOLISH TODAY. ONLY TODAY!!!” He screamed. 

 

You giggled again. This was a good day to fluster the fuck out of black haha.

 


	5. wowie more gay??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very gay orange haha
> 
> he writes gay too
> 
> should i make a discord for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord.
> 
> y'all want a discord??

“You write?” You echoed plainly, looking over Orange’s shoulder. He was typing on a laptop, the words seemingly spilling out of him. He immediately shut the laptop, blushing a furious orange.

“n-no!” He said, screamed, more like it. He seems flustered if anything. “it’s nothing!”

For being such a good lie detector, he was a terrible liar. You giggled as you leaned in close to his face, staring with a smile. He flinched back as you moved forward, crawling backwards on the couch he was resting on. He seemed terrified. Scared, even. You suddenly jumped onto him, straddling his hips. You snatched the laptop before running out the room. You quickly put on your shoes,  and ran to your house.

Suddenly, Orange teleport-ed in front of you. Not even flinching, you ran out the way, jerking his ankles. As you ran, he kept doing this repeatedly, only to get juked.  You ran into your house, locking he door. He couldn’t teleport in here. He was never here before.

You opened the laptop and started to read.

 

_he leaned into rus, as gentle as he seemed, whining, almost. “will i ever see you again?” blade crowed sorrowfully._

_“the only thing i’m certain of is seeing you again, darling.” rus cooed, affectionately rubbing blade’s cheek. blade seemed to sigh, sitting in his seemingly lover’s lap._

_all was quiet, only for a minute, before blade moved, staring up at him. “i would give my life for you-”_

_the door slammed open, revealing payton, blade’s best friend. he seemed shocked at this development. blade bit his lip. “payton. i-”_

_payton turned out the room. “n-no. it’s okay! i expected this!”_

_blade started to run after him. rus stopped him. “darlin. don’t worry bout it-”_

_blade turned back to him, crying. “stop being so cruel. he’s my friend!” he ran after the other._

_rus sat there alone. the words ‘i love you’ lingered on his tongue._

“What the fuck is this?” You said, scrolling down the seemingly fan-fiction. This was like romance.

Did Orange have a crush on Black? It seemed like it. You grinned as you opened the door. Orange fell in, blushing orange. “You like him?” You asked, staring down at him. He flushed harder.

“i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He was lying.

You let it slide, though.


	6. gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orange gets laid and papyrus gets jealous :metal: :pensive: :metal:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking thirsty for spicyhoney :<
> 
> totally gonna do some form of papy getting jealous next chapter

You ran through the halls, trying to find the one you called Boss. He promised you that you could go to the park! And you took his promises to heart! How could you not?? You ran through the halls, before you tripped on an unlevel floorboard. You skid dramatically, like in one of those movies. You take in a deep breath to wail in pain, before you halt. Wait.. What was that?   
“...gelord. ya know, you’d be a lot more adorable wit’ yer’ teeth against my mouth.” 

  
“W-WHAT? HOW ABSURD! AND LUDICROUS! I COULD NEVER!! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU, A-ASSHOLE!”

 “ya sound a bit unsure there. you sure yer’ tellin’ tha’ truth?” With that familiar draw of the voice, you could only imagine it was Boss and Carrot-Cake!  
  
You giggled to yourself, quietly, as to not disturb this moment. This was precious!! This would shape their future as a couple!! You got this idea in your head, sparkles in your eyes. You had to wait for the perfect moment! What seemed to be Orange’s hand, slammed against the wall behind Black. You peeked around the corner to see them. Black’s knees were shaking, and he seemed red and pressed against the wall. Orange’s teeth were close to his face. His skeletal hand came up and caressed the other’s sharp cheekbones, and Black almost seemed to purr.

Orange flushed orange before chuckling. “that’s what a’ like to see.” he cooed, brushing his thumb over the others teeth. He held it there for a few minutes. He moved his hand away. You ran down the hall, and you pushed Orange into Black, making them kiss. They seemed to still, before getting completely into it.

 

Black’s tongue pushed against the other’s teeth, as he let out a small squeak of agreement. Orange complied as they twisted tongues, Black’s shirt getting unbuttoned by Orange. Black’s hand rested on the other’s shoulders, before they fell to the ground, making out. They only settled for a few minutes, before going straight back to kissing. 

 

You ran out, fast. That visit to the playground could wait. Black needed to be happy, first.

 


End file.
